


О необходимости сна и (не) грамотном выборе позиции

by wtfironwinter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: В любой другой день Баки был бы счастлив увидеть такого Тони: спокойного, расслабленного и беспробудно спящего. В любой другой день и в любом другом месте.





	О необходимости сна и (не) грамотном выборе позиции

**Author's Note:**

> Фик не привязан к таймлайну киновселенной и существует в абстрактном идеальном вакууме.

Тони спал, лёжа на боку, чуть приоткрыв рот, устроив голову на вытянутой руке и прижимая к себе куртку. Его дыхание было размеренным и безмятежным, да и сам он выглядел моложе без извечного беспокойства, обычно таящегося в уголках губ и глазах. В любой другой день Баки был бы счастлив увидеть такого Тони: спокойного, расслабленного и беспробудно спящего. В любой другой день и в любом другом месте.

Но не на базе же ГИДРЫ, которую Мстители без продыха искали двое суток, узнав о похищении!

В коридоре раздалась автоматная очередь, а следом — короткий вскрик. Похоже, Наташа уже расправилась со своим этажом и подоспела на помощь. Тони, который обычно спал очень чутко и вскакивал от любого подозрительного звука — чему, к слову, очень помогали частые ночные кошмары, — лишь покрепче обнял куртку и уткнулся в неё носом.

— Тони? — Никакой реакции. — Энтони? — И уже тише: — Куколка?

Окончательно напуганный Баки подошёл вплотную к жёсткой и даже на вид неудобной койке, на которой с таким комфортом устроился Тони, и принялся осматривать его руки и шею, боясь найти след от укола. Но кожа была абсолютно чистой, лишь на запястье левой руки до сих пор виднелся ожог от неудачной встречи с паяльником неделю назад, когда Баки разложил Тони прямо на верстаке.

— Джей’с, детка, ещё пять ’инутч'к, — неразборчиво пробормотал Тони, невольно подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям. — Куда ты вск'чил, л’жись.

— Тони, нам нужно уходить, — поторопил его Баки под аккомпанемент взрыва где-то в отдалении и мата Клинта в наушнике.

— Пеппер ск’зала, чт’ я свободен, — Тони душераздирающе зевнул и всё-таки открыл глаза. — Кровь? А ты чего в форме? И где... Блядь, меня же похитили. Точно. Ты пришёл спасти меня! Мой рыцарь со сверкающей рукой!

— Тони, чем они тебя накачали? — Стив уже настаивал, чтобы они поторопились, потому что с севера приближался ещё один отряд ГИДРЫ.

— Да ничем меня не накачивали, я просто не спал с твоего отъезда, — Тони отмахнулся, надел свою многострадальную куртку, наконец-то встал и потянулся. — Подловили после совещания, накинули мешок на голову, как в дурацком фильме, я им хотел высказать, что ни вкуса, ни фантазии, но было так темно, да и в грузовике их тепло, я и отключился. А давно это было?

— Сорок часов назад, — мрачно отозвался Баки, стараясь не думать о том, что Тони не спал до этого почти четыре дня и заставил Джарвиса лгать ему, что всё в порядке.

— Ух ты, с колледжа так не отсыпался. То-то чувствую себя так странно.

— Может, вы это дома обсудите? — рявкнула из коридора Наташа и, судя по звуку, швырнула кого-то в стену.

— Я бы сейчас не стал с ней спорить, — доверительно шепнул Тони. — А вы кейс с костюмом случайно не захватили? Тут сигнал кто-то глушит, датчики не реагируют, а пока я дойду, Нат точно кого-нибудь из нас подстрелит. Узнаю этот тон, она точно так же орала на меня, когда мы...

— Вдова, Соколиный Глаз, мы уходим, подготовить отступление, — приказал Баки, обречённо вздохнул, подхватил Тони на руки и потащил на выход, игнорируя возмущённые крики и требования немедленно поставить его на землю.

Чёрта с два. Он не отпустит Тони как минимум до тех пор, пока тот не вернёт прежние протоколы безопасности Джарвису.


End file.
